Quidditch Obsessions
by larrytheguitar
Summary: Katie's excited to be back to school after a horrible vacation. And she's especially suprised when Oliver starts protecting her from Flint. But who will protect Katie from Oliver? KBOW
1. Where Is My Adorable Scot?

Quidditch Obsessions  
  
Chapter One: Where's My Adorable Scot?  
  
  
  
"Where the hell is he?" I wondered as she looked around the platform. The whistle on the Hogwarts express was blasting impatiently and the platform was almost clear. I took one last final glance around. "Shit," I muttered under her breath as I noticed my not-so-friendly stalker fast approaching.   
  
"It's up to you Bell." I thought, " Stay here and be practically raped by this psycho or have Oliver a little pissed at you." The decision was pretty obvious. I high-tailed it to the train, leaving a dejected but determined Flint behind me.   
  
  
  
In one of the most idiotic moments in my life I had gone out with Flint. It was my second year and I was a different person then. Right after vacation I had come back to Hogwarts and I was a bit depressed. Well, more then a bit... but anyway, I wasn't right in the head and that's my excuse. My parents haven't really accepted me being a witch. They're just to proud to lose me, it would make them look bad to their business partners. There whole life is a play, I'm just an underpaid extra. But what the hell, I'm out of there now, for nine whole blissful months. Back to Flint...   
  
Things didn't get too serious. Though, Flint wanted them to be. Hell, every time we got together all he wanted to do was get his hands all over me. DISGUSTING! (mental shudder) I guess he had been bragging to his Slytherin friends and when things didn't turn out exactly how he wanted them to he started telling people that they had anyway. As soon as this got back to me I broke up with him. Ever since he's been trying to make true what he told people. Which means for the past five years I've been watching my back every single time I was alone in a corridor, and checking every empty classroom before entering it.  
  
Despite all of this Hogwarts was still the best thing in my life (what does that tell you about my home life?). Two reasons: Quidditch and Oliver. Reason numero uno: Quidditch. Ever since I was two I've wanted to fly, and that was even before I found out I was a witch. When I got her my first year and had my first flying lesson I was hooked. Sadly, I can't say I was a natural but I practice so much during the year I almost fly better then most of the people with "natural" talent. When I made it onto the team my third year I was ecstatic. Alicia accuses me of being even more obsessed with the game then Oliver. She thinks its an insult for some reason but really without it Oliver and I wouldn't be so close. And where would I be without my adorable Scot?  
  
Reason number two: Oliver. The guy is seriously like my brother. But attractive... and not British... and probably a bloody good snogger. Wait! I'm not allowed to think these things about Oliver. We've been through so much together. I don't know where I'd be today without him. He's the one that told me the things Flint had been saying about me and had helped me get back my confidence. And I think he gave an extra push to get me on the team four years ago. Oliver's also the one who introduced me to Alicia, my room mate for the past four years and other best friend. But seriously, Oliver and I are tighter then peanut butter and jelly... and no not physically you sick-os, emotionally. The only bad thing is Oliver doesn't know about Flint stalking me... no one does. Not that Oliver wouldn't take care of Flint if he found out. Or at least he'd try to, sometimes I think Oliver's muscles impair his judgment. And anyway, Flint's dad is on the school board, and kicking his son's arse probably wouldn't be very good. Anyway, I can make it through this year. Really, Flint wouldn't actually try to pull anything... would he? 


	2. It Would Be Like MakingOut With My Siste...

Chapter Two: It Would Be Like Making-Out With My Sister  
  
I had settled into my compartment and was feeling extremely comfortable watching the countryside roll-by. Feeling fairly assured that Flint was far away (I had heard Malfoy, his dirty little seeker, call him into his compartment) I decided it would be a good time to change into my Hogwarts robes. I was positive that Fred, George, Alicia and Oliver would be finding me soon and its impossible to catch a spare moment with the Weasly twins bouncing all over the place.   
  
It was fairly warm for September and the Great Hall was always blistering hot for the Sorting Ceremony. Honestly, I need to talk McGonagall into letting us get robes with short sleeves. The Great Hall is always so bloody warm but the rest of that castle is freezing! No wonder Snape is always so cold, it must be physical as well as emotional. I decided to just wear my robes with nothing extra under them, which is what most people do this early in the year. I slipped my t-shirt over my head and was unbuttoning my jeans when the door unexpectantly whipped open and was just as quickly shut again. Someone was peeking out, checking the corridor for signs of... something.  
  
"Excuse me." I demanded, with my hands on my hips. I did not like to be interrupted by mysterious strangers while I was attempting to change my clothes... what if I hadn't been wearing a shirt.  
  
"Katie, it's just me." the stranger said, in an adorable Scottish accent. "Calm down." He was still looking out the window. "Fred and George have me on the run. They want me to challenge Flint to a weight lifting contest. Some sort of muggle competition they saw while in Egypt. They're absolutely infatuated with the idea now."   
  
The stranger turned around and I realized it was no stranger. "Oliver!" I shrieked loudly enough for the whole train to hear. "Where the bloody hell have you been!" I ran and tackled him in a huge hug.   
  
"Geoff me Kate! Fred and George'll hear you!" Oliver squeaked out as he tried to regain his breath. Oliver stood up and whistled under his breath. "Uh, Kate, don't know how to break this to you, but you do know you're not wearing a shirt, right?"  
  
"Oliver, I think I'd know whether or not I'm..." I looked down. "Holy hell! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" I screeched as I turned around and pulled my robes on.  
  
"Because," Oliver explained, rather embarrassed, "I came in and hid, and then you tackled me, and I just noticed." He paused a second, "Bell" he continued, sounding all captain like, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me. You already have a spot on the team, sex isn't going to get you a better one. And anyway, I don't think I could do it anyway, it would be like making out with my sister! Disgusting." He couldn't handle the straight face any longer and broke out laughing.   
  
We sat down and started talking about our holidays. Actually, he was talking, I didn't really have much to say considering it wasn't the best three months of my life. After a while I just started to tune him out (who really cares about a muggle singer he saw while visiting America. No matter how nice her abs were) I swear he got buffer over the break. If he kept up at this rate there wouldn't be enough room in his body for a brain! It's already too filled with muscles, food, girls, and quidditch. Okay, mostly quidditch, but that's understandable. His testosterone was pushing out his common sense. Wait, did I just say testosterone and common sense in the same sentence? Sorry, my bad.  
  
Alicia came in and gave Oliver a glance. "Fred and George are coming. I'd hide those buff arms of yours."  
  
"Alicia, I know the muscles turn you on, it's okay, I understand. If I was female I would think I was incredibly sexy too." Really, his head was swelling to a suffocating size, I could barely fit into the compartment, let alone Alicia. Time to take a little air out of Mr. Wood's balloon.  
  
"I'd rather snog George, whaddya think Ali?" I asked winking at her.  
  
"I don't know, Fred has that rugged, unthreatening, innocent quality about him. George just seems like he's been around the block once or twice. Experience is good too. I'm sure they'd both be good for a snog." Alicia responded, playing along, or was she? She really looked as if she was contemplating the idea.  
  
"Did someone just call me innocent?" Fred asked, sticking his head in the door.  
  
"Experienced that's me." George said, opening the door.   
  
"Yeah, at being a nit wit!" Fred jabbed, as they sat on either side of Alicia, facing Oliver and me.  
  
"I suddenly feel like my safety has been greatly marred." Alicia said, grimacing.  
  
"Now really doll, would we do anything to hurt our favorite Chaser? We're after the cup this year." George said, patting Alicia's knee. I noticed that he didn't move it either, just left it lingering in that area. But that really wasn't of import...  
  
"Alicia's your favorite chaser?!?" I exclaimed. "Well that sure explains a lot! No wonder I'm always being attacked with bludgers. I demand new unbiased Beaters."  
  
George and Fred looked a bit thunderstruck and Alicia was trying her hardest not to laugh. Damn her, she can always tell when I'm joking.   
  
"Sor-Sorry Kate." George stammered.  
  
"Yeah, really, totally didn't mean it." Fred continued.  
  
"We like you all the same. You're all bloody good."   
  
"Don't kick us off the team. We know you lik- I mean, you want to, um, keep everyone happy, but really Wood, don't kick us off." Fred was blushing slightly. I looked over to the boy on my right who seemed to be giving Fred a death glare. Interesting, there was information floating around I didn't know about. Must talk to Alicia, the twins tell her everything... and Oliver tells the twins everything. Yes, life is sweet. 


	3. He's Losing His Edge

Chapter Three: He's Losing His Edge  
  
An awkward silence floated in the compartment for a moment, reassuring my opinion that there was something fishy going on. George's hand was still sitting dangerously on Alicia's knee and I noticed that Fred kept glancing at it. And he definitely had his angry eyes on. The twins fighting over a girl? This could become dangerous.  
  
Finally, Oliver broke the silence and started asking everyone about their summer. When Oliver started to recount his summer experience at concerts with Brittany the Ab-Whore I grabbed my Walk-Man out of my bag and put one of my favorite burned CDs in.   
  
"No offense guys, but I'm going to sleep for awhile." Alicia nodded, but the guys barely noticed. I think Fred and George were almost drooling while Oliver recounted the tale. Pathetic.   
  
I curled up my legs and rested my head in Oliver's lap. He looked down at me a bit startled but then smiled. There just wasn't enough bloody room on the bench with him and me and my stupid long legs. Finally comfortable I feel asleep to the tune of The Ataris pounding in my ears.  
  
I woke up awhile later and glanced around. The twins and Alicia were missing and Oliver was reading some book. Who knew Oliver knew how to read, learn something new every day. I didn't think he had noticed I was up, and I didn't want to disturb him anyway. Suddenly, I noticed something tickling my ear. Was Oliver playing with my hair? I could feel him ever so gently running his fingers through it.   
  
"Oliver," I whispered.  
  
He jumped. "Oh, you're up, sorry Kate... I um, didn't mean to, well this is kind of odd... I didn't mea-" He was quite flustered, like I had just caught him having a naught fantasy about someone. It was quite cute, actually.  
  
"It's okay. It feels good." I replied, smiling. He smiled back and continued doing what he had been up too. I smiled and fell back asleep as the first chords of "Boys of Summer" came blasting into my ears.  
  
  
  
"Katie, Oliver! We're here!" Something was shaking me awake. "Come on, we need to catch a carriage." Alicia was shaking us both awake. I bent over to gather my stuff but Oliver quickly swooped over and grabbed it all.   
  
"I've got it, Kate. We all know how you are when you wake up. Not completely right in the head." He said, as he slung my back pack over his shoulder.   
  
"When is she right in the head?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Ouch, Alicia, that's a slam!" I said, with mock hurt.  
  
"Has it been raining for a while now?" Oliver asked, looking confused once we stepped out of the carriage. The lightning was streaking across the sky and the thunder literally was rocking the train.   
  
"Oliver, where has your mind been?" Alicia gave Oliver a knowing smile. What the heck, I'm the one that knows everything here, not them! " It's been storming out for the past hour or so. I wouldn't like to be the first-years crossing the lake in this weather. Imagine!" Alicia laughed a bit at Oliver's thoughtlessness. Usually he noticed things like this, seeing as they would interfere with Quidditch and such. First the awkward silence, then the hair thing, and now this. What was up with this boy... he was losing his edge!  
  
"Guys," I whined, "It's a bit cold out here, can we PLEASE get in a carriage?" I hadn't dressed for this weather, usually it was blistering hot when we got there and I was actually looking forward to taking refuge in the warmth of the Great Hall.   
  
"Come on," Oliver led us towards a carriage. The rain was coming down in sheets now and it was hard to see where I was going. Thank goodness Oliver was carrying my stuff, I don't think I would have been able to stand with it.   
  
Oliver offered me his hand to help me step up into the empty carriage. Alicia was half way up when one of the twins grabbed her.  
  
"I'll be taking this off your hands Oliver. Come on, quick, Alicia, before they leave without us." He said. It was raining so hard that I couldn't tell whether it was Fred or George, Alicia didn't seem to mind though. I'll have to talk to that girl, something is definitely going on.  
  
Oliver stepped into the carriage and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess Alicia found something better to do." he said, winking at me. "Warming up?"  
  
A small magical fire was lit in the corner of the carriage and the small room would have been too warm, if we weren't soaked to the bone. Oliver slid a little closer to me. "Hey Kate, do you know what time it is?" He asked as he slid his arm around my shoulders pretending to check the time on his watch.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny." I said, elbowing him softly in the ribs. But he didn't move his arm, which felt kind of nice. Had I mentioned that he had gotten buff over the summer? Because he had, I could feel every individual muscle in his arms along the back of my neck. It would have been painfully attractive if it hadn't been Oliver. "You're just such a lady's man I just can't keep my hands off you." I continued, sarcastically. He was the one with his hands all over me!  
  
"I know, Kate. First Alicia and now you. I don't know what happened over the summer, but I must of become much more attractive. Honestly didn't think it was possible. Imagine that. But personally, I would take you over Alicia any day."  
  
I laughed, "I wouldn't let her hear that."  
  
"Oh," Oliver said, semi-seriously, giving my shoulder a squeeze, "I think she knows already and doesn't seem to mind to much."  
  
"What does that mean!?!" I asked indignantly, as the carriage came to a halt.  
  
"What?" Oliver questioned innocently, opening the door.  
  
"Oliver..." I warned.  
  
"Oiy! Fred, George! We gotta get good seats." Oliver yelled to the twins as they hurried to the entrance. "Meet you there, Kate." Oliver yelled over his shoulder at me, as Fred tripped on a slippery, wet stair. Or did he trip? George was looking a bit smug, but he wouldn't trip his own twin... would he?  
  
More important things, "ALICIA!" I hollered, over the talking students. "WE NEED TO TALK!"  
  
"Yes, m'dear?" Alicia asked, linking arms with me.   
  
"Answers, doll, I need answers." 


	4. My Mind Is Crap

Chapter Four: My Mind is Crap  
  
"HE WANTS TO WHAT?!?" I shrieked.   
  
Alicia glanced around the Great Hall to make sure no one had heard me. "Oliver wants to ask you out... tonight. Now be quiet, I'm not supposed to be telling you this. Hell, I'm not even supposed to know this."  
  
"For how long has he felt this way?" I asked, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"For, like, ever!" Alicia cried, exasperated. "Probably like five years. But first there was Flint-"  
  
"Don't remind me!" I muttered.  
  
Alicia laughed, "And then you had that thing for Diggory, and then you became obsessed with George,"  
  
I giggled, sheepishly.  
  
"And then there was that Hufflepuff boy, and you really had an infatuation with..."  
  
"I get the point, Alicia, move on." I groaned, embarrassed.  
  
"Well, anyway, he's stuck to liking you through all of that. Always sitting quietly in the wings ready to pick up the pieces. We've been trying to tell him to give up for years but he won't listen."  
  
"But-but- WHY!" I stammered. "We have such a great friendship already, why mess it up?"  
  
"I think the point is, if you're going out with him you can't be going on with anyone else. He'd have you all to himself. Plus," she looked at me and laughed, "I'm sure that naughty little Keeper mind of his has come up with some pretty good, um, more then friends ideas."  
  
"ALICIA!" I laughed, and hit her. "Get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
"I think you should be telling Oliver that, not me." She nodded over to where the twins and Oliver were sitting. He was looking right at us. When he saw us glance his way he quickly turned away and started talking to the twins.  
  
"Bloody hell." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"So, Oliver likes me," I contemplated, as I walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Well, I suppose it makes sense. It sure explains a lot: the awkward silence in the train when   
  
Fred almost let something slip, him playing with my hair and looking guilty when I caught him, how he put his arm around me in the carriage, and all the friendly flirting. He was seeing how I'd respond.   
  
I'm glad, though, that Alicia gave me the head's up. I would have been totally speechless if he had done it, which would of been slightly awkward and a little insulting.   
  
But now the real question... Do I like him?  
  
I was thinking so hard that I had walked straight into a wall. A very good smelling wall at that. After all these years at Hogwarts it still has surprises for me. Who would have thought of good-smelling walls. Definitely not Filch.   
  
"Hey, Kate!" The wall said in a gorgeous Scottish accent. Good-smelling and it has an accent? I'm going to have to visit here more often... wait a minute!  
  
"Oliver?" I asked, backing away from it.   
  
"Yeah?" he asked, looking slightly confused. "What were you expecting? Another guy perhaps?"  
  
I looked into his eyes. I had never realized how beautiful they were before, a moody green with sea blue specks in them, that sparkled that crystal. I suddenly thought of all those times he made me laugh, all the times he held me close and let me cry, the confidence I felt when with him, how much I missed him, how I loved listening to him talk, how he always was willing to listen, how he had been such a great friend. And in an instant I realized how I felt, how I had felt for a long time.  
  
"No, Oliver," I said, looking straight into his gorgeous eyes, "I think I ran into just the right guy."   
  
And with that I turned around and started walking into the common room. "Katie," he called after me.  
  
But I ignored him, laughing like a maniac. I liked Oliver. I liked Oliver Wood. My mind was pure crap!  
  
I ran straight up to my dorm and flung myself on my bed, still laughing insanely. Oh, this was so not good, I am not allowed to like the guy that was like my older brother.  
  
Alicia bounced into the room and sat down next to me, "What's up?"  
  
I sat up, gasping for breath, "I (gasp) like (gasp) Oliver!" I flew into another fit of giggles.  
  
"That's great!" Alicia cried, shooting up. "I'll go let it slip to the twins quick and then they'll let Oliver know and then he'll-"  
  
"NO!" I screamed, suddenly deadly serious. "You can't tell anyone. Not even Fred... or George or which ever one of them you're playing right now. NO ONE!"  
  
"But-" Alicia started.  
  
"Promise, Alicia." I said, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Promise." she said, sounding dejected.  
  
"Good, if anything's going to happen it'll come straight and honestly from Oliver with no behind-the-scenes action from you guys. Plus, I don't want anything to happen, I still think it would mess everything up. Now, come on, let's go downstairs, I'm sure the Weasly twins miss you."  
  
Alicia giggled, evilly, "Yes, I'm sure they do."  
  
We went back to the crowded Common Room and Alicia went to go flirt with the twins. I'm going to have to talk to her about that. She looked like she was having way to much fun pitting them against them. I have an evil best friend. 


	5. You'll Have Him Drooling

Chapter Five: You'll Have Him Drooling  
  
I surveyed the common room looking for my adorable scot. The room was full of rambunctious teenagers, full of energy after being on the train all day. Someone was setting of fireworks (surprisingly not the Weasly twins), and there was a large group playing exploding snap. Hermione Granger was even having a good time, not holed up in her usual corner. Though, classes weren't starting for another two days, so that may explain a lot. Everyone was having fun.  
  
Not quite ready to jump into the noise, I sprawled out on an overstuffed love seat in the corner of the room. I grabbed my journal and Walk Man from the pocket of my robes and started writing about my day.  
  
"Well," I wrote, "I sure have a lot to say. Alicia clued me into the fact today that Oliver likes me. I can't believe it. It seems so weird. I'm worried that the dynamic between us is going to change but Alicia made it sound like he's felt this way for a long time. So maybe it'll stay the same.  
  
But... I afraid to write this down... I realized that I like Oliver too. And that freaks me out too. I'm not allowed to like my brother. Like he said, 'It would be like making-out with my sister.' Did he mean that? What the hell, what happens happens. I just hope it happens SOON.  
  
On another note, Alicia is playing the Weasly brothers like nobody's business. This is bad, even for - "  
  
"Writing about me I'm sure." A voice said, behind me.  
  
"Oliver!" I exclaimed, quickly snapping my journal shut and turning off my Walk-Man. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to know what you really are thinking." He looked at the embarrassed look on my face and laughed. "Kate, I'd never read your journal." I sighed relieved, "What were you writing in there anyway?" he asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," I said, quickly. "Nothing at all."  
  
"In that case, can I sit down?" he asked, lifting up my legs so that he could sit and then putting them on his lap. "That's better."  
  
"I see you've decided to stop running from me." Oliver said, playfully.  
  
"Me?" I cried, indignantly, "Run from you? You're the one that high-tailed it from our carriage this afternoon."  
  
He laughed, "I suppose you're right, sorry about that. I just needed to catch up with Fred and George. We always sit together at the Welcome Feast, it's tradition."  
  
"Well, who am I to stand in the way of tradition?"   
  
"Kate," Oliver started, looking nervous, "I have something to ask you."  
  
"What?" I asked, innocently, knowing full well what was going on. I felt quite evil and suddenly knew what Alicia felt like... all the time. It was quite good fun.  
  
"Well, uh, I was wondering..." He looked down at his hands. "Ifyou'dliketogotothenexthogsmeadevisitwithme?"   
  
"Oliver, you're mumbling incoherently again." I scolded playfully. He's the Quidditch captain for Pete's sake. He gives orders and wakes us up at any bloody hour of the morning all the time. Why was this so hard?"  
  
He took a deep breathe and said very slowly, "I was wondering if you'd like to go the next Hogsmeade visit with me?"   
  
I smiled, a bit confused. "Of course. We always go together. Why wouldn't we?" I thought he was going to ask me on a date. We always went to Hogsmeade together - Him, me, Alicia, Fred and George. We had been doing so since our third year. Well, this was sort of anti-climactic.  
  
"No Kate," he said, a bit frustrated, "You don't understand. I mean, just us, not the rest of the group."  
  
"But, what will they do?" I was genuinely confused. I still hadn't realized he was asking me on a date. I'm a bit dense at times.  
  
"Forget it Kate, if you're just going to make fun of me, forget that I asked, I just thought that you - well - that you liked me too." Oliver stood up in a huff and started stalking away.  
  
It finally dawned on me what was going on. "Oliver," I called after him. He turned around and looked my way. "When is the next visit? I need enough time to do my hair, you know."  
  
He smiled, "We're going tomorrow. Will that be enough time?"  
  
"I don't know." I teased, looking as if I was really contemplating it. "We'll just have to see how it goes..."  
  
Oliver laughed, "See you down here at eleven," he put on his stern, Nazi captain face, "And don't be late."  
  
"Yes, sir, Captain sir."   
  
I skipped up to my room, grabbing Alicia off of Fred's lap on the way up.   
  
"Hey, what's this all about?" She asked, angrily. "I was having fun down there."  
  
"Alicia," I said, grinning like a idiot. "Oliver and I are going to the Hogsmeade visit together tomorrow."  
  
"So, what's the big deal. We always go together, the whole group of us." Alicia was just as confused as I had been.  
  
"No, Alicia, we're going alone." I stressed the last word.  
  
"But," she asked, confused. "What will the rest of us do?" Then it dawned on her. "HE ASKED YOU OUT! HE ASKED YOU OUT! YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH OLIVER!"   
  
We did a little girly dancing around in circles for a few seconds before Alicia got deadly serious. "We need to find you some decent clothes."  
  
She opened my trunk and began surveying the contents. "Do you own anything other the hooded sweatshirts, jeans and cords?" she asked, exasperated.  
  
"Umm... No?" I replied, a bit afraid.  
  
She sighed and opened her own trunk. "This will do." she finally said, after pulling out a few items of clothing.   
  
"Alicia, where's the rest of that skirt?" I asked.  
  
She roller her eyes. "You've worn shorts shorter then that, it's no big deal."  
  
Alicia had picked out a mid-thigh length jean skirt, a pink peasant top that gathered under my bust, and brown chunky sandals. "You'll have him drooling in this outfit." Alicia told me proudly.  
  
  
  
~THE NEXT MORNING~  
  
I woke up to the sound of tapping on my window. Someone's owl was trying to get in. I trudged out of bed to let the poor guy in. I relieved him of his letter and he flew back out of the room. I was surprised to see that the letter was for me. I quickly unfolded it.  
  
Katie darling,  
  
Can't wait to see you at Hogsmeade. We'll have to meet up, I know you're dying to see me.  
  
Love always,  
  
Marcus  
  
"Good thing I'm with Oliver," I thought, 'He won't do anything as long as he's along." I breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Holy crap!" I cried. "It was already ten o'clock." I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Afterwards I used my favorite charm to put my hair into little braids on top, letting the rest hang back. I pulled on Alicia's clothes and headed down to the common room.   
  
It was a little past eleven by the time I got down there and Oliver was waiting with his back to me. He looked handsome in his tan cargo pants and sweater. Very American Eagle, very hot.  
  
"Oliver." I called, when I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Ready to go?"  
  
He turned around and gave me the once over. "Katie...Woah...Katie! You look... nice."  
  
"Thanks Oliver. Let's get going or we won't catch a carriage." I felt a bit clumsy in the high shoes that Alicia had given me and kept stepping on them incorrectly, bending my ankle and stumbling a bit.  
  
"You going to be okay?" Oliver asked, as I stumbled down another step.  
  
"No." I replied, smiling. "I'm not used to these shoes. I think I'm going to twist my ankle."  
  
"I can't have a hurt Chaser. As your captain and fellow team mate I think it is my duty to help you so you won't get hurt." He slid his arm around my waist, giving me extra support. "Better?"  
  
"Much," I told him.  
  
"Remember, I'm doing this only as a team mate. I'd be doing the exact same for Fred, George or Harry."  
  
We both laughed at the thought of George in high heels. This was off to a good start! 


	6. Life Was Sweet

Chapter Six: Life Was Sweet  
  
We settled into a booth at The Three Broomsticks and Oliver ordered two butter beers. Our "date" had been going great. There hadn't been one awkward moment and everything had been quite respectable.  
  
We had discussed Snape ("Disgusting! Does he ever wash his hair!), the twins and Alicia ("What's up with them?") and Quidditch. Mostly Quidditch. It was just like it was when we were usually hanging out, except that Oliver kept his arm around my waist all afternoon. Oh well, I wasn't objecting to loudly.  
  
Oliver got up to get the butter beers so I was sitting in our booth all by myself. Someone moved behind me.   
  
"Thanks for dressing up for me, Kate." Flint whispered into my ear, "I was hoping we could meet a little more intimately. I really need to talk a few things over with you. No funny business, I promise. Meet me down in the dungeons at six and we'll talk. And don't even think about bringing anyone along. You'll just have to take my word for it." He walked away before I had a chance to say anything.  
  
"Meet with Flint?" I thought. "No funny business my arse. And why would he want to meet in the dungeons? So there'll be no one to help me? No way I'm not going!" But then I realized that I had let him control my life for five long years and I was sick of it. Screw him! I'd meet him at six, but he was going to get a piece of my mind. The reign of Flint's terror was over, this was my last year, he couldn't hurt me now anyway.  
  
"Katie!" Oliver shouted, waving his hand in front of my face. "What's up?" I had been so intent on my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed Oliver sitting down beside me.  
  
"Sorry, just thinking about some stuff." I replied, a determined smile on my face.  
  
"Me, I hope."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Oliver leaned over and gave me a kiss. He slipped his arm protectively around me and grinned. I saw that Flint was glaring at us and smiled innocently at him.   
  
Oliver and I finished our butter beers and headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies, hand in hand. I thought Oliver was going to faint when he saw a Firebolt in the window. Which, of course, would have been bad, considering I was feeling a bit weak in the knees myself. I'm not sure how long we stood there hand in hand staring at it but it must have been at least fifteen minutes.   
  
Finally Fred, George and Alicia came along. The twins were standing on opposite sides of Alicia, competing to see who could impress her more. "Jolly good day isn't it, old chap?" Fred asked, breaking Oliver out of his trance.  
  
"Huh? Oh hi, Fred, George, Alicia. Bloody brilliant out this morning!" I could have sworn he was drooling. Okay, this was almost taking the obsession a bit too far. I mean, come on, there has to be a healthy limit. "Check it out, a Firebolt." Oliver said the word with undisguised reverence, like it was a holy object. Oh my... I think I'll need to teach this boy there's more to life then Quidditch.  
  
Oliver, Fred and George started talking about brooms and Alicia and I tried are best to listen, acting like we were good chasers. I love flying and Quidditch, but these guys have the ability to ruin it with all their talk of strategy, tactics and techniques. Flying is just something you do!  
  
Alicia and I wandered away a bit and I asked her what was going on with the twins.  
  
"Well," she replied, taking her time, "I'm not sure. I know they both like me and I just can't decide which of them I like more. They're both great and so different, once you get to know them." she paused, "Plus it's sort of fun having them fawn all over me. I like the attention."  
  
"Just make sure you don't play them so long that you lose them both."  
  
Alicia nodded, thoughtfully. "What's up with you and Oliver?"  
  
I shrugged, "I'm not quite sure. It seems like he wants to make a move but he's so easily distracted by anything involving Quidditch. I may have to teach him a thing or two about how to treat a girl."  
  
Alicia laughed, evilly, "Something tells me that wouldn't be much of a punishment."  
  
I grinned as the boys walked back over, "We were thinking about heading back to Hogwarts, what do you guys think?" Fred asked.  
  
Alicia and I nodded in agreement and the five of us headed to the carriages. We all climbed into one carriage and started back for the castle. Fred and George were bickering over something completely pointless and I had never seen them jump down each others throats like this before. Alicia had better make up her mind soon.  
  
Oliver smiled and whispered to me, "I have to go to the library when we get back but I'll meet you in the common room at seven." I nodded my agreement, I couldn't wait to have Flint out of the way.  
  
Six o'clock came too soon as I drudged down to the dungeons. Flint was no longer in control of my life, and I was going to let him know. Whatever he had to say, he'd better say it quick, because I wasn't sticking around for long. I had already wasted to much time on that slime ball. Life was sweet, or at least, it was going to be soon. 


	7. So Darn Lady Like

~Okay, thought I'd quickly respond to my reviewers. Love you guys...  
  
Sophie - how many times will I have to tell you that the people in the story don't represent anyone in real life... though, now that you mention it...  
  
Elbereth - thanks for the review. Your fan fiction is one of my favorites so I was very honored that you liked mine. Fred in high heels, oh, I've got the giggles now too.  
  
Swimgirl - If I do update a lot, it's because I don't have a life right now. Outside of school that is. But thanks.  
  
Arylon - Thanks for the review. I love Oliver too. I think I've read every Oliver Wood story on the site!! And Marcus is disgusting. About keeping everyone in character, thanks I've been trying. Though, all my friends say I'm turning Katie into me. Aka, she kicks butt and is awesome!  
  
Wiccan-one14 - Flint's an idiot, he can't do anything... or can he... haha you'll just have to read. (I grin evilly)  
  
Elle-poohbear - Thanks, yeah, they are both in the same year. I guess I haven't really made a deal of Oliver's age.   
  
Oh, and check out amiannoying.com HILARIOUS!!!   
  
Okay, back to the story...  
  
Chapter Seven: So Darn Lady-Like   
  
I headed to the dungeons, more determined with every step. I soon found myself outside of the dungeon where Flint and I always used to meet.   
  
"It's now or never, Bell. You know what you have to do!" I said, quietly, to myself.  
  
I opened the door and took one step in. Flint was sitting on a desk, clearly waiting for me. "Katie, I was afraid you weren't going to show. We all know how awful that would have been." He smiled, evilly, and took a step towards me. I wavered in my decision for a moment, but soon realized what I had to do.  
  
"Don't come any closer Flint." I said in a steely voice that made him stop dead in his tracks. He kept that same self-assured grin on his face but it was becoming more forced. "It's over. This whole charade of you controlling me, it's finished. I never stood up to you before and I don't know why. You're nothing special, hell, I could kick you butt. You don't deserve my time of day, you don't deserve anything." He looked a little shocked and a bit confused, he hadn't expected this at all. I turned, with a smile on my face, and started to walk confidently out of the room.  
  
I felt Flint grab my wrist, digging his fingers into the tender areas between the bones. "What?" I hissed, spinning around.  
  
"You know it's not over, Bell. You know, it'll never be over. I know things about you that will ruin you, ruin your reputation, ruin Oliver. You don't want that to happen do you? Stay on the right side of me, Bell. Choose your enemies wisely, you don't want me to be one of them." He was inches away from my face and I had never seen him this angry.   
  
But, for the first time, I was angry too. Not scared or ashamed like I had been in the past. Just plain pissed. I was sick of this, sick of it all. "Screw you, Flint!" I said, with an angry calm. I balled my fist up and punched him, square in the left eye. He let go of my wrist in surprise and I strode out off there.  
  
I was practically floating by the time I reached the common room. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and not only was it gone, I knew it wouldn't return again. I was grinning like an idiot when I waltzed through the portrait hole into the crowded common room.   
  
"What's up with you?" Alicia asked me, suspiciously. "Meet Oliver a bit early, perhaps?" She really needs to get her mind out of the gutter, ASAP.  
  
"Nothing!" I giggled, "Nothing at all!" I really wanted to tell Alicia what I had done (aka punched Flint but then I'd have to explain everything that's been happening these past five years and that was history, I didn't have to go back into that again.  
  
Alicia continued looking at me suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Oh well, she can think whatever she wants, at the moment, I didn't really care. I checked my watch and saw that it was almost seven.   
  
Oliver sauntered into the room, giving it a quick once over to see if I was there. He spotted me almost immediately and headed over. "Glad to see you," he whispered. "I have something I want to talk to you about." He gently took hold of my hand and led me towards to the stairs to the boys dorm.  
  
"Go get 'em!" Alicia yelled. I turned around and glared at Alicia until I noticed that Oliver was grinning. Okay, they BOTH need to get their mind out of the gutters, ASAP!  
  
Oliver showed me the way up to his room. Like I don't know how to get there already, we always came up here last year to talk. Oh well, I let him think he's in charge, whatever. We got up to his door and he knocked quickly three times and pressed his ear against the door.   
  
"Um, Oliver..." I began.  
  
"Quiet Kate, I'm listening." He cut me off, his ear still pressed against the door. After thirty seconds he finally pulled away, "Okay, all clear, let's go."  
  
We stepped inside and he closed the door, "What was that all about?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"A code I have with the twins. If they're up here with a girl," he gave a cough that sounded distinctively of Alicia, "We use the code as a way of warning. If they don't say their name within thirty seconds it's safe."  
  
I shook my head and Oliver chuckled. "Come on," he said, leading me to his bed. I sat down on the soft Gryffindor comforter. "Um, Katie, I was just wondering," he was standing in front of me, rocking back and forth from one foot to the other, he's so adorable when nervous, "If you'd want to," he paused, "If you'd want to, go out with me. I mean, like exclusively."  
  
I thought back to Flint and in an instant realized that Oliver was different. Very different! "YES!" I yelled, jumping up and tackling him, much like I had the first day on the train, only with a shirt on this time... I wonder for how long that will be true. Crap! I'm turning into one of them. Must get mind out of gutter, must get mind out of gutter.  
  
Oliver propped himself on his elbows and I rolled over so I was laying next to him, "That's what I've always liked about you, Bell. You're so darn lady like." He started laughing, and I joined in. He bent over and kissed me, sweet and deep. I could feel his hand snaking around my waist, and moments later, it was slowly creeping up my back.   
  
As much as I wanted to do this, as perfect as it was, I pulled away, lessons taught from Flint still fresh in my mind, "Oliver," I said, hesitantly, not wanting to hurt him, "Can we do this slow, I'm just not ready for all of this."  
  
"Katie," he said, dead serious, "It's up to you. I'll try to stay under control, it's just, um," he paused, a bit embarrassed, "Hard, sometimes. But just let me know, I don't want to pressure you into anything."  
  
I nodded sweetly at him, glad he was so understanding. He knew enough of my past to know where this was coming from, and I was glad for that. I stood up and gave him my hand to pull him up too. I kissed him gently on his forehead and we headed for the door hand in hand. S Suddenly there were three sharp raps on the door. Oliver looked at me and shrugged. "Oliver, we know you're in there!" the voice on the other side said, "And by the off chance Katie's with you, you'd better hide, FAST! McGonagall is coming up, she's doing a surprise check of all the dorms, fifth year and up, making sure no funny business is going on."  
  
Having a member of the opposite sex in your room was a misdemeanor worthy of a month of detentions. No one ever took the rule seriously though because: A) we're high school students and B) they've never done anything to enforce it before.  
  
"Get in here, Fred!" Oliver hissed. Fred opened the door and strode in.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt guys." He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him and sent him my best, "Don't even think about it" glare.  
  
Oliver was pacing the room, like he usually did before Quidditch matches.  
  
"This is not good, guys, REALLY not good!" We looked at him, "We can't get a months worth of detentions, WHEN WILL WE PRACTICE?"   
  
  
  
~Sorry guys, weak ending. I'll do better next time. ~ 


	8. Inspiration

Chapter Eight: Inspiration  
  
"Where is she now?" I asked Fred.   
  
"Sixth year rooms, a floor below us. She's held up at the moment, caught some sixth year and his girlfriend in, let's say, an indecent and bit embarrassing situation."   
  
Oliver was still pacing and it looked like he was going to tear a permanent hole in the carpeting. All of sudden a great idea came to me, "Fred! Do you know any entrances up here that McGonagall wouldn't see you or other people going through?"  
  
Fred laughed, "Me? Know any secret entrances? What do you take me for Kate? George?"   
  
"Sorry for doubting you Fred," I apologized, joking. He nodded, seriously. "Can you sneak me down one?"  
  
Fred contemplated the idea for a moment. "Sorry Kate," he said, shaking his head, "It just wouldn't be allowed. No one can know where they are, other than George and me. It's a top secret operation."  
  
"But Fred..." I whined, "I have to get out of here!"  
  
"Sorry, Kate. It's a matter of principle."  
  
I thought for a second. "Well, then go gather the whole Quidditch team: Alicia, George, Angelina, and Harry. We'll just say we came up here for a quiet Quidditch tactic meeting. McGonagall melts every time Oliver says Quidditch, we're golden."  
  
"Great idea!" Fred exclaimed, as he rushed out the door.   
  
"Katie, you're a genius!" Oliver said, looking like he could kiss me. Well... if he wanted too... wait, working on getting the mind OUT of the gutter. "Let's hope he gets back before McGonagall gets up here."  
  
I walked over to the door and opened it ever so slightly, peeking out to watch for McGonagall. Oliver wrapped his arm around my waist and started kissing my neck. "Oliver," I whispered. "Come on, this would not be a good way for McGonagall to catch us."  
  
"I'll just tell her I'm giving my favorite Chaser some inspiration." I turned around and looked at that famous smirk and gave him one of my best right back.   
  
I heard footsteps in the corridor outside. I spun around leaving Oliver trying to kiss the air. "Oliver," I hissed, "You have to go distract McGonagall so Fred can smuggle everyone up here."  
  
"But Katie," he whined.  
  
"Go!" I said, pushing him out of the door.  
  
He turned around, giving me his best grumpy eyes and headed down to where McGonagall was standing, eight doors down. He started talking animatedly about Quidditch tactics, using hand motions and everything.   
  
I rolled my eyes. What was taking Fred so long? Finally, I saw him trudging up the stairs, Fred and George covering Alicia and Angelina's eyes. Everyone filed into the room, Harry shaking his head at me, George sending me a devious grin, Alicia looking way to smug, and Fred... what was up with Fred. He was glaring at... George? Great, another chapter happened in the Alicia and the twins story. Must talk to that girl.  
  
I leaned out the door, "Oliver!" I hollered down the corridor, "We have to finish our meeting." He turned around.  
  
"Sorry, professor, the team is meeting up in my room to talk tactics. We really want to win the Cup this year and it's always too loud in the common room, you know how it is down there. Plus," he paused, "You always have to watch out for spies."  
  
McGonagall nodded, probably relieved to have a chance to stop talking with the obsessed Quidditch captain. "Anytime Wood, I understand completely. Whenever you need to talk to the team just bring them up to your room, I trust you. I'll make sure that the other teachers know that you have special privileges. We'll make sure no one bothers you. I know how important Quidditch is to you, and I would love to beat Slytherin. Professor Snape is hard enough to handle already."  
  
McGonagall turned and started to walk away, muttering things like: "Obsessed- going to win- kick Slytherin's slimy butt-"  
  
"Well, that turned out good." George said, a large grin on his face. "Special privileges? No teachers checking our dorm? Oh, Lee is going to like this, Lee is going to like this." George went bounding down the stairs, "Oiy, Lee! Guess what!"   
  
Everyone else emptied out of the room, "Thanks again, Fred." I hollered. He just nodded weakly, his usual jovial grin gone. "Come on, Oliver. Let's go back downstairs."   
  
Oliver stuttered, looking like he wanted to stay back but thought better of it. We headed down the stairs and were met at the bottom by an overexcited Lee.  
  
"Oliver!" He hollered, hitting him on the back, "You're my hero. You are THE man! Oh it's going to be a great year." He walked away, looking insanely evil.  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes. "I'm never going to feel safe in that room anymore." he said, shaking his head.   
  
I smiled evilly, "Well, you can come spend the night in my room anytime. I'm sure I'll be seeing the twins there all the time anyway."  
  
Oliver grinned, "I may just have to take you up on that offer. We all know Lee's a lady's man. Honestly, the boy has skills." Oliver said it with a bit of awe. I considered hitting him but thought better of it.  
  
We sat down on a couch and Oliver automatically slipped his arm around my shoulder. "What's up for tomorrow?" He asked, still contemplating the mystery of Lee.  
  
I thought for a second. "We better make it good, it is our last day before classes start..." I paused, "And Quidditch, I'm sure."   
  
He smirked and thought for a minute. "Meet me down here after breakfast. I'll figure out something for us to do."  
  
"Sounds good." We sat there for a while, not saying much of anything. I let my head fall against his shoulder and watched a smile sneak across his face. It was weird. This morning we had just been best friends and that had felt so right. But now... but now, he was my boyfriend and that felt even better.   
  
I could feel his chest raise and lower with every breath and soon realized that my breathing was in sync with his. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
I woke up a few hours later, my eyes taking a few seconds to readjust to the darkness. The common room was empty, except for Oliver and me. I checked my watch and saw that it was already one. "Oliver," I whispered, nudging him in the stomach. He woke up startled.  
  
"Katie, what are you doing here?" he asked, groggily.  
  
"Oliver, we're in the common room, we fell asleep." I told him, pointing out the obvious.   
  
"I'm going to head up to bed, I think you should probably do the same." I stood up and he followed suit.  
  
We were facing each other and instantaneously realized that this was the time for the infamous good night kiss."Well, um, good-night. I guess I'll go to bed now."  
  
Oliver grinned nervously. "Night Kate," he whispered, kissing me lightly on the lips. He turned and headed up to his room.   
  
I walked up to my room feeling like I was floating. It had been a great day: a Hogsmeade visit, seeing the Firebolt, beating up Flint and now going out with Oliver.   
  
For a second I wavered in my decision, what if Oliver ended up being like Flint? I stopped myself before I sunk to deep in the "what ifs". Oliver wasn't anything like Flint. He was... Oliver, my best friend. I could trust him, right? I mean, everyone knew Oliver had a bit of a temper, especially after bad Quidditch matches and has a habit of taking it out on whatever crosses his way. Like I said before, the muscles sometimes squeeze out all of his common sense. But he would never do anything to hurt me. Right?   
  
I went to bed with a nagging doubt pulling on my stomach.  
  
The next morning I woke up, excited to spend the day with Oliver. All my thoughts from the night before were gone and I laughed at myself for even thinking such things. This was Oliver we were talking about. 


	9. Two Confessions

Chapter Nine: Two Confessions  
  
I bounced out of bed, realizing that once again I hadn't woke up in time to make it to breakfast. I was going to have to hustle if I wanted to be ready by the time Oliver was done eating.   
  
After my shower I opened up my trunk to survey my clothing choices. I definitely was not going to let Alicia pick them out again. I pulled on my comfiest pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshire and quickly swept my hair up into a ponytail. It wasn't like I had to impress Oliver, he had seen me like this thousands of times.   
  
I checked my clock and headed down the stairs toward the common room. Sadly, I ran into Alicia as she was headed up.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.  
  
"To see Oliver, we're hanging out this afternoon." I replied.  
  
She hit her forehead. "Kate, you can't go see him dressed like that. You're his girlfriend." She gave me a sly smile. "Or at least that's what I assume from our trickery yesterday."  
  
I glared at her, "Alicia, Oliver likes me for me. Not howq I look. So calm down, I'm going to be late."  
  
I pushed past her and continued down the steps.  
  
"You're hopeless Kate." she hollered after me.  
  
"Look who actually HAS a boyfriend!" I wanted to yell back, but bit my tongue. I was not going to fight with my best friend, no matter how insane she was.  
  
"Lookin' good, Bell." Oliver called, when I reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Same to you." I replied. And it was the true. The preppie American Eagle attire I always used to teasde him mercilessly about was suddenly a turn on.  
  
"Glad you finally approve." He said, striking a pose and grinning.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "So where are we headed?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." he grabbed hold of my hand. "Let's go." he said, leading me gently out of the common room and through the portrait hole.  
  
"So what did you do this summer. You were pretty quiet on the train. Was it really that bad not seeing me for three months?" Oliver asked, playfully.  
  
I had never told anyone at school about my home life but I suddenly found myself spilling it out to Oliver, "My parents hate the fact that I'm a witch. Despise it. They'd put me up for adoption if they could except it would look horrible to their business partners. They'd look cruel and insensitive. My parents are married to success and money, not each other. They never wanted a family, just something to make them look like they cared about something other than their jobs. Every summer I go home to be ignored, neglected and abused." I glanced at Oliver's shocked face. I wanted to stop, I didn't want his pity but it was like a dam had broken inside me. I COULDN'T stop.  
  
"Not physically, just emotionally. They won't look at me. My own parents won't look at me. So when I got back to school my second year I just wanted to feel like someone loved me. Ridiculous, but how I felt. That's why I went out with Flint."  
  
I finally stopped talking, letting Oliver soak everything in. I immediately regretted telling him, trying to figure out where the sudden need to pour my soul out had come from.  
  
"Sorry Oliver," I apologized, " you asked an innocent question and I totally spilled my guts. Talk about too much information."  
  
Oliver looked stunned and just continued to walk, staring straight ahead. We continued for a few minutes enveloped in an awkward silence.  
  
"Oliver, say something." I demanded, throwing down his hand and refusing to walk any farther. "Say something... ANYTHING!"  
  
He turned around, still dazed. "Why didn't you say anything before?" His voice sounded slightly wounded. "I would have done something. You could have spent the summer at my house. In never knew, Kate." I just," he paused, "Wish I could have DONE something."  
  
"Oliver, there's nothing you could have done. It's my problem, I'll deal with it. But thanks for caring. It just feels good to know someone does." I took a step forward so I was even to where he was standing.  
  
He engulfed me in a huge bear hug. "Katie, I love you." he whispered in my ear.  
  
"Oliver," I squeaked, "I can't breathe." Which was true, he was squeezing the air out of me. Plus, it was a good distraction. He LOVED me? OLIVER loved ME? HIS mind was pure crap.  
  
He released his death grip, smiling. "Sorry, I'm a little overzealous at times.  
  
I laughed, "A little? Um, Oliver we call it Quidditch. I think it's more like you're a little over obsessive."  
  
"I'm not that bad. Just because I want to bring Gryffindor the cop and just because I have the best blood team in school does NOT mean I'm obsessed. There are other things in my life." he grinned pointedly at me.  
  
"Oliver, honestly, what' the last thing you think about before you fall asleep: me or Quidditch?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
He grinned, sheepishly. "You've got me there. But... I have to think of the team's best interests. You know how it is, they all depend on me." He was pleading his case and would have been failing miserably... If I had cared.  
  
"It's no big deal." I reassured him, "I'm thinking about other things before I fall asleep too."  
  
"Like what?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Heath ledger, classes, Alicia and the twins, ice cream..." I reeled off a list for him.  
  
"Ice cream!" he asked, indignantly. " I ce cream comes before me"  
  
" Have you ever had Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream?" he shook his head. "Then don't complain.  
  
He grumbled under his breath bu ti chose to ignore it.  
  
We had not reached the entrance out of school by the Great Hall and were headed out side. I still had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, I recognized the path we were headed down.  
  
"Oliver," I demanded. "Are we going to the Quidditch pitch?"  
  
He shrugged, "Maybe." The breeze was playing with our hair and the air was a bit chilling. "Cold?" he asked.  
  
" A bit," I replied. He released my had and I instantly missed the feeling of his hand in mine.  
  
" Well, hurry a bit then." He called, beginning to jog.   
  
I rolled my eyes, but started too. "Oliver, if this is a new idea to whip your team into shape you're going to have a HARD time convincing Fred to date you."  
  
He laughed, "You're too smart for me, Bell. I was hoping no one would realize my true intentions."   
  
I caught up to him and soon fell in step with his long stride. There was no doubt about it, we were headed towards the pitch. I picked up the pace and he caught it easily. He edged it up a bit but I fell into it without a problem. Soon we were in a race heading straight for the supply shed.  
  
I reached it first and pulled out my broom. "Catch this!" I hollered, taking off. 


	10. Take It Back

Chapter Ten: Take It Back  
  
Three months had passed since Oliver and I had started going out and things were going . . . well, they were going. The traditional first match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was going to be played at the end of the week and tensions were running high. Oliver's legendary temper was back and in full swing and everyone knew to stay out of his way.  
  
"Stress never does him good." Alicia stated, sadly. Oliver was in the midst of yelling at a second year who had accidently bumped into his study table. "He always gets like this when Quidditch starts, getting into nasty rows with everyone."  
  
I nodded, Oliver and I hadn't been talking all that much lately, considering he either became sulky and withdrawn or started yelling at me. It was driving me crazy and he knew it. It had been more than two weeks since we had a real conversation and it was beginning to grind my nerves. In addition, I didn't deserve that kind of abuse from anyone, not even Oliver. And, I was beginning to believe that it was all my fault, he hadn't acted this angry last year. Maybe the stress of having a girlfriend was just too much for him.  
  
"He wasn't like this last year when we were friends though, we could still talk then." I said, voicing my fears. "Maybe it's partially my fault." We watched Oliver storm out of the room, muttering loudly under his breath about finally getting some peace and quiet in the library. "I think I'm going to go try to talk to him." I said, standing up.  
  
"Are you sure, Kate?" Alicia asked, concerned, "He seems to be in really bad spirits today, maybe you should just wait."  
  
"This has gone on to long, I need to talk to him or I'm going to go crazy." I replied, truthfully, standing up and heading out of the common room.  
  
I had just turned down the hallway when I ran into Professor McGonagall. "Ah, Katie, I needed to talk to you, please follow me to my office." She had a stern look on her face. I followed her silently, running through a list of things that I may have done wrong.  
  
"Professor," I asked meekly, "May I ask what this is about?"  
  
"Let's just wait till we get to my office." She replied, and her voice sounded more ashamed now than anything. I started running through the list of things that she may be pulling me into her office for: fooling around with Oliver in his room, stealing food from the kitchens, sneaking to The Three Broomsticks with the twins, setting off dung bombs in the corridors, sneaking out in the middle of the night with Oliver to star watch in the Astronomy tower, Oliver spending the night in my room. I realized that I hadn't been exactly angelic so far but if I was being caught for any of those misdemeanors Fred, George, Alicia or Oliver should be at my side. All the rules I've broken thus far had been with the help of at least one other person.   
  
I sat down in the chair opposite of McGonagall's desk, as confused as ever. She settled across from me and stared long and hard.   
  
"As of late," she finally began, "A student has approached me with some disturbing accusations. He said, that you, well, that you," She coughed, "Used you're, as they say, womanly charm to get a place on the house Quidditch team."  
  
"I DID WHAT?!?" I cried in shock, standing up  
  
McGonagall coughed again, "He said you seduced Oliver to guarantee a spot on the team. I didn't believe him at first, but he had evidence that I couldn't deny. Katie, I have to look into these charges and in the mean time suspend you and Oliver from the team."  
  
I looked at her in shock, "Professor, you know I wouldn't do that. You know I wouldn't. I've proved that I deserved the spot. Why would this come up now, years after I got it?" I couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"I don't know why it would be brought to my attention now but the allegations are too great to be ignored. I'll try to keep my investigation moving but it may take a matter of weeks for this all to be sorted out. Personally, I don't believe that this is something that you would do Katie, or something that Oliver would let happen but I have to treat you two like any other students. I'm sorry Katie." When she said it, I knew that our conversation was finished.  
  
"Have you talked to Oliver yet?" I asked meekly, on my way out the door.  
  
"No," she replied, "That's where I'm headed next."  
  
I nodded and continued walking. I couldn't go talk to Oliver now. He was going to hate me for sure. How could this happen? Who would have told McGonagall such horrible things, who would have something to gain from my misery?  
  
The answer came so suddenly that I surprised myself. Flint. Only Flint would have something to gain from ruining my reputation and Oliver's. "Idiot." I muttered under my breath, angrily. I headed toward the dungeons, determined to beat the crap out of him.  
  
"Hey, Bell." I heard someone yell.  
  
I stopped walking and turned quickly around. Davies' and his friends were walking in the opposite direction. "What do you want?" I asked, acidly.  
  
"I may have an extra spot on my team, if you're interested." he said, with a smirk, winking at me. I wanted nothing better to punch his brains out but knew that if I got caught for that I wouldn't have a chance to kill Flint, which is what I really needed to do.  
  
"Go screw yourself." I muttered, starting to walk again.  
  
"Why should I?" He hollered down the hall, with his friend laughing their heads off beside him, "When you'll do it for me!"  
  
I was so angry I wasn't thinking properly. It hadn't occurred to me that Flint was more than a hundred pounds of muscle heavier then me that he stood a foot taller or that he knew I was coming. The last, and only, time I had retaliated and hit him I had taken him by surprise. It didn't occur to me that I didn't stand a chance against a prepared Flint. None of that came to mind until it was too late.  
  
I pushed open the door, a fire in my eyes that made them unrecognizable. "Flint. You are dead."   
  
"Katie, so nice of you to join me, I was expecting to see you here sometime soon. How's your day been?" he asked, calmly, gesturing to a seat next to him. "You really seem quite upset over something. What happened?"  
  
I didn't move, "I'm going to kill you Flint, this was low even for you."  
  
He faltered by the steel in my voice but continued, "It was a stroke of genius, even for me. I paid off a fourth year in you own house to present McGonagall with some undeniable evidence. I told you not to mess with me but you just didn't listen. I couldn't let people think I was going soft."  
  
"I'm going to kill you." I repeated, taking a step forward.  
  
Once again he faltered, looking a bit worried. I grinned internally, realizing that he was afraid of me. "I'm the only one with the power to make this all right. Do what I want you to do and I'll have someone present McGonagall with evidence that proves the accusations weren't correct. But, like I said, you have to do what I want you to." He smiled, evilly.  
  
"I'm not going to sleep with you Flint, it that's what you're getting at. You really are one disgusting guy. It's pretty pathetic that the only way you can get some action is if you black mail the girl first. You're hot stuff." I said, sarcastically. I knew I was pissing him off, but he deserved it.  
  
"Take it back." He said, through gritted teeth.  
  
"No." I replied, taking another step forward. I was the calm one now. Flint stood up and took a step toward me. "It's about time you realize the truth. No one likes you, they all think you're disgusting. How many other girls have you black mailed just to get a piece? Do you enjoy forcing girls to do things they find revolting? That's sick. And I never knew a Slytherin who had to sink so low to trying to get a Mud blood. What, all the pure bloods too good for you?"   
  
Before I knew it, he grabbed both my wrists in one hand. "Take it back."   
  
"No way." I replied, turning my face away from him.  
  
The shock of the first hit almost knocked me out. The left side of my face ached and when he jammed his fist into my stomach I almost doubled over.  
  
"Take it back." He ordered again.  
  
I had barely begun to shake my head when he got me again, in the stomach once more, only harder. He once again delivered a swift blow to my face, on the right side this time.   
  
"TAKE IT BACK!" he yelled. This time he didn't even wait for a response. He nailed me in the stomach once again and I couldn't stay on my feet. I fell down, hitting my head on the stone floor. Flint was down in a second, straddling me and hitting me on the shoulders. "You're going to pay for that, Bell."   
  
I blacked out again and when I woke up Snape was standing over me. "What happened?" I muttered. I could feel my lip bleeding and every part of me felt sore, and I struggled to prop myself up on my elbows.   
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." He said, in that slippery voice. I could just remember Flint beating me and passing out. I had enough good sense to know that accusing one of Snape's favorite students would cause me more harm then good. I would have to wait until I had a chance to talk to McGonagall.  
  
"Please, make yourself decent, Bell, and I'll escort you to Madam Pomfrey." Snape had a sick grin on his face that made me want to throw up.  
  
It was then that I realized that my shirt was unbuttoned and my pants had been slid down to mid thigh level. I stood up and quickly redressed myself. Snape was grinning in a very sick manner. "I can make it there myself, Professor." I didn't need him staring at me the whole way up.  
  
He nodded and I limped out of his room. Every part of me felt sore and I realized I should have known better then to provoke Flint . . . even if he did deserve it. My arms were already full of black and blue bruises and I knew that my face had to look much worse.   
  
_______________________________  
  
Author Note: Okay, this may be my last update for a week or two. I'm leaving on Thursday for a vacation to England (the Home of Insanity), Ireland (the Home of Happiness) and Scotland (the Home of Oliver). So, if I don't update PLEASE don't give up on me. Oh, and I'm looking for a editor/proofreader so if anyone's interested or knows anyone e-mail me at larryboy_rules@hotmail.com and I'll love you forever. Hope you enjoyed... now REVIEW!!! 


	11. Crazy Mo' Fo'

Okay you guys caught a mistake that I made. Instead of writing "he" I wrote "Flint".   
  
Thanks for pointing this out. This chapter is now mistake free. And confusing. Just  
  
think of the Comedy of Errors. If you've ever seen that play, that is. Otherwise just  
  
be confused and wait for my next chapter.  
  
Grahm-Cracker-Gal: It actually makes sense for Katie to have muggle things and make  
  
references to them because SHE=S MUGGLE BORN!!! If I moved to England (Heaven  
  
help me) I would definitely keep my wonderful American things and culture and make  
  
references to them because they=ve been a big part of my life. Plus I=d need  
  
something to comfort me from the insanity of England, which I learned is very insane  
  
on my recent vacation there.   
  
George=s Gurl: read and find out.  
  
Rinky-dinks: Distraught... Very nice. That=s a two point vocab word.  
  
Cookielover87: "If you can't annoy somebody there's little point in writing." The point  
  
of the chapter was to piss you all off. And I did… he he he (evil laughter ensues)   
  
Reviewers in general: You guys all assumed the worse. Shame on you bunch of  
  
pessimists.   
  
I love reviewers. But, sadly, no flames. Please if you hate this story flame it.   
  
Constructive criticism is fun (unless it=s from Ruth). Plus... angry people are fun to  
  
laugh at.  
  
Anyway... carrying on:   
  
Chapter Eleven: Crazy Mo' Fo'  
  
I was right… I looked horrible. I groaned when I saw myself in the mirror in our  
  
bathroom. My face was unrecognizable shades of purple, black and blue. I was sore  
  
all over and just wanted to sleep but my mind was racing. What had happened after I  
  
had passed out? Flint was nasty, and an idiot and the biggest ass I had ever meant but  
  
he wouldn't have… raped me, right?   
  
I was in a nervous sweat by this time. I couldn't have lost my virginity to Flint,  
  
right? It's not like I treasured it as some precious flower or anything. But to lose it to  
  
Flint? That was down right disgusting.  
  
I knelt down in front of the toilet, coughing and trying not to throw up. The  
  
events of that afternoon were sick and disgusting, but that last thought was what  
  
almost threw me over the edge. I tried to retrace what happened, from the point I  
  
found Flint to the time Snape found me. Nothing seemed to change and the  
  
possibility that my worst fears were true seemed to be confirmed with each passing  
  
second.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. "Katie?" I heard Alicia say in a hushed,  
  
concerned voice, "You in there?"  
  
I really didn't want to talk to anyone but I knew that any attempts to ignore  
  
Alicia would be fruitless. "Yeah." I moaned.  
  
"Come on, let me in. We need to talk."  
  
"Nope." I refused, sounding exhausted. I slumped against the door and reached  
  
up and locked it. "I'm not coming out again… ever."  
  
"Stop being melodramatic." Alicia said, exasperated. I could almost hear her  
  
rolling her eyes.  
  
"Your eyes are going to get stuck back there." I informed her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Come, on Kate, tell me what happened. Oliver is up in his room throwing a  
  
nasty tantrum. Fred, George and Lee are talking about spending the night in the  
  
common room. Well, Lee will probably be able to find SOMEONE'S bed to sleep in, but  
  
you know what I mean. What happened between the two of you? All we can hear is  
  
him yelling something about Quidditch, bloody lying git, and killing some mother  
  
fucking bitch."  
  
I sighed. Where was I supposed to start? The beginning, I suppose. "After I left  
  
the common room I ran into McGonagall. She said she needed to talk to me so I  
  
followed her to her office. There she told me that I had been accused of sleeping  
  
with Oliver to get a spot on the Quidditch team." I heard Alicia gasp on the other side  
  
of the door. I couldn't believe how calm I felt saying all of this. It was like everything  
  
had happened to someone else. In a way, it did feel like it had all happened to  
  
someone else.   
  
"Kate, that's terrible. What are you going to do?"  
  
I ignored her and continued. "McGonagall said that Oliver and I were both  
  
suspended from the team while they took some time to sort it all out." Alicia gasped  
  
again. Where her lungs going to be able to hold all that air? "I went to go find him  
  
and when I met up with him I started yelling. He came after me and hit me a couple  
  
of times. Then I passed out."  
  
This is where things started to get difficult. I coughed, trying to hide the fact I  
  
was choking back tears. Must be strong, must be strong, must be... oh, damn it. The  
  
tears started streaming freely down my face. "When I woke up my shirt was  
  
unbuttoned and my pants were pulled down. Snape was standing over me grinning  
  
evilly. I don't know what happened."  
  
Without even realizing it I had stood up and was opening the door. Alicia was  
  
giving me a huge (and painful) hug before I had a chance to say, "I don't know what do.   
  
I just don't know what to do." I was crying openly now and it felt weird but good. I  
  
realized that Alicia was shedding her own tears on my behalf and it was nice to know  
  
how much my friend cared.   
  
After what seemed like ten minutes of silent hugging and crying we broke  
  
apart. Alicia looked at me for the first time… and once again, gasped. "Kate, you  
  
look…" she grasped for a better word but settled back on, "Horrible."  
  
I nodded, weakly, my neck hurting from when I had fallen to the ground. I laid  
  
down on my bed, which was much more comfortable then the bathroom floor. My  
  
eyelids instinctively closed as I breathed in the familiar scent of lilacs from my  
  
pillowcases.   
  
"Kate, we need to get you up to Madam Pomfrey's. She probably has a good  
  
cream to reduce you bruises."  
  
"No way, she'll make a bigger deal about it then it already is." I protested.  
  
"But if he raped you…" Alicia began.  
  
If Flint raped me. He raped me. He RAPED me. I had been raped. The words  
  
kept rolling around in my head, echoing loudly. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be  
  
true.  
  
"I shouldn't have provoked him. I knew I shouldn't get together with Oliver, I  
  
knew it would only cause problems. He warned me that this might happen. I'm such  
  
an idiot. Why didn't I just do what he wanted me to?" I was muttering to myself,  
  
barely audible to Alicia.   
  
"Wait a second." She cried, cutting short my ramblings. "When Snape came did  
  
you still have your knickers on?"   
  
I thought back. "Yeah!" I exclaimed, my eyes lighting up. "I did. That means  
  
he didn't do it! He must have heard Snape coming and snuck away." I was so elated  
  
by this revelation I tried to jump out of bed. My head throbbed by the sudden change  
  
and I immediately collapsed back into it.  
  
"You okay?" Alicia asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit of a headache." I said, sarcastically. "I think I'm going to try to  
  
catch a little sleep. PLEASE don't go to Pomfrey with this. I don't want to cause  
  
anymore trouble, k?"  
  
Alicia nodded reluctantly. I was asleep before she was out the door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm going to kill that crazy mo' fo', I'm going to kick his ass." Alicia muttered  
  
angrily as she stalked down the stairs. "I can't believe he would do that to Katie. He  
  
told us he really loved her. Lying SOB." Alicia had the tendency to get very profane  
  
when she was angry. And she was VERY angry.  
  
Upon arriving in the common room she called over to the twins. "Oiy, Fred,  
  
George, get the hell over here." Recognizing Alicia's angry voice they came over  
  
immediately, glaring at each other.  
  
"We didn't do it, honest." Fred said.  
  
"It must have been someone else, we promise." George continued, looking like a  
  
little boy who knew he had done something wrong but was trying to deny it.  
  
Alicia waved a hand in the air. "I know you guys didn't do anything. It's Oliver…"   
  
And in hushed voices she explained what had happened.  
  
"That crazy mo' fo'." Fred said, through clenched teeth.  
  
"I never thought he would be capable… of that! What are we going to do?"   
  
George asked, tightening and untightening his hands into fists.   
  
"Well, you guys have to figure something out. I've got to get to Pomfrey's and  
  
get some sort of cream for Katie. I have a friend to look after." Alicia said.  
  
"We'll think of something." George said, reassuringly.  
  
Alicia turned and left the room, leaving the Weasly brothers planning  
  
something. Usually this filled her with a sense of dread, now, just a cruel satisfaction.   
  
If Oliver could do that to her best friend he deserved whatever the Weasly twins threw  
  
at him… and more.  
  
"Crazy mo' fo'." She muttered under her breath once again.   
  
~~~~~  
  
I awoke the next morning to see Alicia beside me. "Finally up, Sleeping  
  
Beauty." She joked.  
  
"Yeah, Beauty." I muttered sarcastically. I noticed that Alicia was holding a  
  
bottle, and it looked like a potion of some sort. "Alicia, you promised." I moaned.  
  
"I know. I told Pomfrey that you had gotten hit with a bludger in practice and  
  
just needed something to help with the swelling. So here you go." She explained,  
  
handing me the bottle.  
  
"Thanks." I headed to the bathroom. Once inside I applied the lotion. It sent  
  
cool shivers down my back but I could actually see the bruises reduce. My skin started  
  
to return to its normal color, only a bit tanner. "I should get beat up more often." I  
  
thought, jokingly, looking at my coffee-and-cream colored skin. "Thanks." I shouted to  
  
Alicia through the door.  
  
"Your welcome. Now come on, let's go to breakfast."  
  
I hesitated. Breakfast meant facing Flint, the Quidditch team and… Oliver.   
  
"You can't hide in there forever." Alicia said, reading my thoughts. "Besides, the twins  
  
took care of your main problem."   
  
I was a bit frightened by how exactly the twins had taken care of my main  
  
problem (Flint). But whatever they did, he deserved. "Okay, I'm coming."  
  
  
  
Sorry that took so long. I was on vacation and then I encountered this little thing  
  
called Writer's Block… I'm sure you've heard of it. Things may get interesting in the  
  
next chapter… maybe. Who knows??? 


	12. Butter Beer Binges

Grahm-Cracker-Gal: 1) Harry wouldn't mention muggle stuff because a) he's not allowed any stuff and b) he hates muggles. 2) Why shouldn't I be proud to be from America? And if you need to understand the whole England is crazy thing read Agnus, Thongs and Full Frontal Snogging. It'll all make a lot more sense. 3) The America to Britain thing was about ME not a witch or wizard. 4) No one around here says son of a bitch. Everyone says SOB so that's what I put because it sounds more natural to me. Just like everyone around her says mo' fo' and not mother fucker. 5) I wasn't yelling at you before and I'm not now either. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you continue to do so. Don't be offended but I need a chance to explain myself too.  
  
Rinky-Dinks: Thanks for the review. It totally made my night after a very stressed day at work.  
  
Okay, sorry to confuse all of you after Chapter Eleven but if you just looked at things logically it would all make sense. Its taking all my self control not to explain it to you know so you'll see the light and go "Duh, how could I be so stupid!" but I can't so now I'm going to write…  
  
Chapter Twelve: Butter beer binges  
  
I walked into the Great Hall with Alicia at my side, feeling like a soldier returning from battle. It seemed like everyone was looking at me, even though I knew the morning seemed normal to everyone else. Using all my self-control I didn't glance at the Slytherin table. If the twins took care of things the twins took care of things, no questions asked. It was going to be okay.  
  
I sat down at our normal table, across from Fred and George, with Alicia still faithfully at my side. I glanced around and noticed immediately who was missing from our little group. "Guys, where's Oliver?"  
  
All three of them looked at me oddly, like I was a bit unbalanced. "Umm, Kate, we told you we'd take care of your problem." George said looking like he thought Flint may have knocked a few screws loose the night before.  
  
Something wasn't right here. "Did you guys go on a Butter beer binge again? WHAT are you all talking about? You said you'd take care of my problem but what does Oliver have to do with any of that?" I always knew the twins were a bit unhinged but come on, do I need to spell EVERYTHING out for them. This whole ordeal was getting rather tiring, and a few pieces of toast didn't really seem worth it.   
  
"Kate, isn't Oliver the one who did all of that to you?" Alicia asked.  
  
I stared at her, my jaw almost hitting the table. "You're kidding right? Oliver would never do this."  
  
"Then who did?" Fred asked.   
  
I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "Flint." I choked out. It was the first time I had said his name since the night before and it made my blood run cold. Crazy mo' fo'.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Alicia exclaimed. "I assumed, I mean, you went to go meet Oliver, and he came back all pissed, and then you came and… WHAT?!?"  
  
I motioned for them to come closer and explained what had been going on between Flint and me for the past few years. Fred and George instantly began cracking their knuckles and muttering ways of revenge. Alicia was just staring at me in disbelief. "How come you never told me?"  
  
I shrugged, "I guess I was too embarrassed." Alicia shook her head and threw her arms around me in a giant bear hug. "Geoff me." I choked out, trying to breath. Between her and Oliver my lungs were going to be crushed. Wait a minute… OLIVER!  
  
"What did you guys do to him?" I asked the twins, scrambling out of my spot.  
  
"Oh, shit." Fred said under his breath. They were all following me out of the Great Hall. My self control finally gave in and I glanced over at the Slytherin table. Flint was talking to one of his friends and when he saw me looking his way he nudged his friend. They both started laughing loudly.   
  
George followed my glance and his face flushed. "Don't worry, Kate, we'll get him back for this one. And about Oliver…"  
  
"As you can probably understand we were pretty pissed off last night." Fred continued. "So, when we concocted this plan we took out a lot of misplaced anger on Oliver."  
  
"We'll spare you the detail but we don't think Oliver's going to be able to sit down for awhile…"  
  
"And we severely doubt his child bearing ability." Fred's face went white at the thought and he grimaced.   
  
"We just figured the punishment should fit the crime. Oh and definitely knows what this was all about. We both stood at the foot of his bed and yelled ourselves hoarse for about fifteen minutes before breakfast."  
  
They were both blushing now and I realized that they had enjoyed thinking they were my knights in shining honor. "We took it upon ourselves to try to preserve your honor."  
  
I shook my head. "He's going to kill me." I paused, "Wait, he's going to kill you guys. He's going to hate me."  
  
"Don't you think that maybe he'll just shrug it off as a misunderstanding?" Alicia asked innocently.  
  
Fred, George and I all stopped power walking, and stared at her in disbelief. "Have you ever been hit in the groin…?" Fred began.  
  
"Repetitively?" George finished. Alicia shook her head. "There is no way he'll just shrug it off."  
  
Shaking there heads they began walking again. We reached the Fat Lady and Alicia quickly muttered the password. We ran through the empty common room up to Fred, George and Oliver's dorm room.  
  
"Oliver, is it okay if we come in?" Fred asked, tentatively. Something sounding a lot like a shoe thudded against the door.  
  
"Get the bloody hell away from me." Oliver growled from the other side.  
  
"Come on, Oliver, we misunderstood Katie, let us in." George pleaded.  
  
Oliver didn't say anything and I took his silence as a good sign. I opened the door and slipped in, signaling to the twins and Alicia to wait outside. I closed the door gently behind me.  
  
Oliver was sitting on his bed, glaring in the general direction of the doorway. "Oliver." I began, tentatively. "I'm really sorry about all of this. It was just one…"   
  
"Big misunderstanding?" he finished. I couldn't tell if he was pissed or not. The look on his face was virtually unreadable, a poker expression perfected after years of faking out opponents playing Quidditch. That's the one thing I couldn't figure out, was I his opponent or his ally.  
  
"Pissed?" I asked, tentatively.  
  
"A bit." He replied, honestly. "What REALLY happened?"   
  
I bit my lip and explained the situation. The more I talked the more embarrassed I became. Oliver wouldn't look at me and I could tell what was going on in his head. I really couldn't blame him for wanting to break up with me. We stood in silence for a few moments, painfully alert to the fact that we had an audience.  
  
"I understand," I said finally, breaking the awkward silence, "That you want to break up with me. I've been nothing but trouble." I turned and started to walk out of his room.  
  
"Kate, no!" he shouted and I turned around. "I'm not pissed. I'm just trying to figure out how to seek revenge on that ass hole. Do you really think I'd throw five years of friendship out the window like that?"  
  
I shrugged. "Are you sure you still want to stay with me? I understand but this is your only time to back out without actually hurting my feelings."  
  
"Kate, there is no way in hell I can imagine hurting you. Now come on, let's figure out someway to seek revenge on this son of a bitch."  
  
We heard Fred mutter something under his breath, disarming all the curses that they had set on Oliver. He jumped out of bed and engulfed me in a huge hug.   
  
~~~  
  
"Is that an owl?" I asked, disturbed by the pecking on my window.  
  
"I'm trying to get some sleep. Who would be sending bloody owls at this time of day?" Oliver asked, grumpily. We were lying on my bed trying to catch a nap before dinner.  
  
"Oliver, it's three in the afternoon. It's a perfectly reasonable time to be sending a letter." I untangled myself from Oliver's arms, which had been wrapped around my shoulders and opened the window. "It's for me!" I exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Well, read it then."  
  
"Dear Katie, our last meeting in the dungeons went great but we didn't have enough time to 'discuss' everything I was hoping we'd be able to. Just remember what we talked about last time and if you want to discuss things further I'd love to see you down there again tonight at seven. Hope to see you soon, Flint."  
  
Oliver had stood up and his ears were turning red, like they did when fouls against his team were overlooked. "Katie, if you want me to just go beat the shit out of him I will."  
  
I almost smiled; he was so cute when he was angry. "No way, I have a much better idea. I'll go meet Flint all right. But we're going to hit him where it hurts."  
  
I explained my plan to him and he started grinning. "The twins are rubbing off on you."  
  
I smiled. "Thank you very much."  
  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry this took so long. I know this chapter kind of sucks but I had to get over a few hurdles. I've sort of hit something I call Writer's Wall with this story. Not a block. No this is Berlin Wall sized and defended complete inability to come up with anything useful for this story. Very annoying. But, I did start a new story so if you want to check that out feel free. And I promise, I will NOT abandon this story. Love all of you guys!!) 


End file.
